This application relates to the art of electrical boxes and, more particularly, to electrical boxes that are known as mud boxes or slab boxes for use in poured concrete construction. Although the subject matter of the application will be shown and described with specific reference to mud boxes, it will be appreciated that the application subject matter has broader aspects, and that features thereof may be used for other purposes and in other environments.
Mud boxes typically are attached to a surface of a concrete form on which concrete subsequently is poured. The box is embedded within the concrete structure and a box front opening is exposed at the surface of the concrete structure when the forms are removed. Different types of adapters are used with mud boxes such as ceiling adapters, two gang four square adapters and single gang four square adapters. It is desirable to have mud boxes and adapters that are compatible with one another and easy to work with in the field.